


are we looking at the same sky?

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, M/M, im not good at writing but oh wELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: jihoon has been staring at his pitch black sky, unlike soonyoung whose eyes twinkled like the stars in his sky.





	

jihoon squatted down among the maze of thick bushes and cradled his small figure in the lushes of green. 

picking on a stray dandelion that grew on the ground, he realized that it was turning night time soon and before leaving, jihoon blew the dandelion strongly, hoping his wish could come true.

'soonyoung, where are you?'

while walking back, jihoon embraced the cool winds that caressed his cheeks and carried some stray leaves along with it.

when he had reached the city area, it was still buzzing with life as everyone scurried around to finish their tasks before retiring back home for the day.

the wings that were attached on everyone's back seemed to still interest jihoon even though he was already here for a year. he himself had one of the most beautiful wings, grand and wide.

unlike the rest, jihoon always chose to travel by foot and everyone who whizzed past him greeted the young male with a friendly wave or greeting.

jihoon stepped into the small apartment he lived with a friend he got to know of when he came here. that friend was incredibly silent when jihoon first met him but now he was yelling out the lyrics to some song he came across in the music store from the center of the city.

his deep voice suddenly halted its singing. "hoon, you're home?" he asked, the sound of sizzling resonated in the small room.

"yes wonwoo, when's dinner going to be ready?" jihoon cracked his knuckles and proceeded to set down the cutlery on the table.

\--

"jeehoon, you know a new guy cam up heer tooday, he is mingoo?" saying between bites of food, wonwoo asked while attacking the small piece of meat on his plate.

jihoon grunted at the disgusting behaviour of the other male then shaking his head in reply. "why?"

"he's hot," wonwoo giggled then slapped jihoon hardly to show his bashfulness. choking, the smaller male glared at the other.

\--

resting on the handmade hammock that was tied flimsily to two poles, jihoon stared up to the pitch black sky.

"soonyoung, we aren't even looking at the same sky," the male muttered between the puffs or warm air.

getting off the cloth, jihoon stared down from his apartment to be greeted by a bed of beautiful stars adorning the ground in jihoon's world with small bright dots.

"are you looking at the sky right now? it's our fifth anniversary. we always stargazed at mount halla since we visited seungkwan in jeju every year," the male whispered softly to himself, not noticing the tears gradually slipping down his face and splashing on the ground he saw metres away from him.

it was a year ago on their anniversary. they were crossing the road, hand in hand and engrossed in their mindless chatter that revolved around which chicken place should they order take-out from.

"kyochon?" jihoon tossed out another idea, snuggling into the taller's warmth. soonyoung shook his head and stated that pa dalk would be a better choice.

"let's g-" jihoon wanted to say, before a loud blaring interrupted his words and a pair of headlights shone brightly at the both of them.

hurriedly, the short male shoved soonyoung aside and when he wanted to run away. his body was hit by the car and his body landed a distance away.

he could hear soonyoung crying and calling for the ambulance but as the blood trickled down from his newly-dyed blonde hair, he grabbed soonyoung's hand limply and let out a weak smile.

after that, it was pure darkness. jihoon could see himself, however his body wasn't covered with bloodstains nor the clothes he wore. he was in a loose white dress shirt and pants.

"lee jihoon, age 21, passed away at 10.11pm, 23rd november 2015," the male heard a voice echoing in the walls of black as he widened his eyes in bewilderment.

a man dressed in the same attire as himself assisted and guided jihoon to a room where he was offered a cup of tea.

"it'll erase your memories from this life. forever," the man said, keeping the papers he held in his hands into the desk drawer.

"i don't want it, i rather continue to live in regret than even forget how the love of my life looks like." jihoon had said, causing the man to shrug and lead jihoon to a line with people.

that was when jihoon had met wonwoo. the taller man was the only one jihoon could communicate with without the usage of handsigns so he depended on wonwoo a lot for emotional support.

\--

it had been extremely hard for jihoon the first few weeks he was here. he would roll around in the covers and unlike the entire city who could sleep peacefully, the male had the worst insomnia and would always end up outside at the balcony.

staring at stars had always calmed him down, but it never helped him to overcome his pain from losing soonyoung. replaying the times jihoon had laughed so hard when soonyoung cracked a hilarious joke, when they had their first kiss, when soonyoung first confessed after several teasings from seungkwan.

lying back down in the hammock, jihoon closed his eyes and fell back into an uncomfortable slumber.

\--

on the way home from the market where he had to get some groceries wonwoo had demanded from him, jihoon stopped by the huge hologram board which displayed the entire's city's names.

he lazily led his eyes through the list of thousands of people, then stopping at a specific name. his name was flashing and that only happened when one receives letters.

tapping on his name, the letter fell into his arms through the open compartment of the board.

\--

"dear lee jihoon,  
i believe you will receive this in heaven. it's our fifth anniversary today and i have a surprise in for you. but first, i hope you spent a great birthday, don't tell me you forgot again? seungkwan and i are... living at an acceptable standard, i guess. well, seungkwan is. i have never been able to get a minute of sleep because i will always think of the day you were you drenched in blood and when you held onto my hand and left this world, with my hand still tucked in between yours. i miss you lee jihoon. you stupid fool, why did you push me aside and waste your eventful life away? we might as well have died together. well, on to the surprise-" jihoon's body was greeted by a wave of tears as the male bawled his eyes out reading the familiar writing. rubbing his eyes tiredly, jihoon stared at the letter without proceeding to read.

heaving a heavy and shaky breath, jihoon continued.

"on to the surprise, i have been planning for ages to propose to you once it was our fifth anniversary. i know it's stupid but lee jihoon will you marry me?" reading the words that were scribbled on the already wet paper, jihoon's tears flowed down his cheeks once again.

"y-yes kwon soonyoung. i will marry you, but we aren't even in the same world," jihoon murmured to the paper he held with his weak hands.

noticing that small words were written on the back of the letter, the male flipped the paper around and looked at the words.

"another crazy surprise is in for you, hoon. wait for it. i always love you, lee jihoon. forever and ever.

from,  
kwon soonyoung."

\--

it was five in the morning when jihoon heard rapid knocks on his door as he grudgingly dragged his feet towards the door.

"yes?" jihoon asked grumpily, eyes still shut due to the bright light from the hallway streaming into the apartment.

the unknown man grabbed jihoon's hands and slotted something onto the male's ring finger.

"what the?" shocked, jihoon opened his eyes. what, actually who stood in front of him frightened the younger as his eyes widened at the sight.

"will you marry me?" soonyoung stood in front of him, eyebags more evident than what jihoon remember and taller than the last time jihoon thought of standing beside soonyoung.

"w-w-wh-" jihoon stammered, tears brimming his eyes as he engulfed the soonyoung that stood infront of him.

"don't tell me wonwoo sent some doppelgänger," jihoon released his grip and looked up at the taller.

"kwon soonyoung, age 22, passed away at 3.59am, 25th november 2016." soonyoung said, causing jihoon to enlarge his eyes then slap the taller.

"why did you d-die for me?" jihoon yelled, continuously hitting the male while hot tears streamed down his already soaked cheeks.

"jihoon, a puzzle needs every piece to be completed," soonyoung started, embracing the sobbing jihoon tightly to his chest and stroking the strands of hair he had missed touching and kissing.

"you are the missing puzzle piece i needed to have," the male finished off then leaning down to seal their lips with a kiss.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <33 i have a wattpad account (https://www.wattpad.com/user/bighitjimin) and my twitter is (https://mobile.twitter.com/trbjihoon) hmu anytime!!
> 
> tHANK U HORSE Neighhhh iNSPIRATIOn <3 we were screaming about seventeen's music video and then she said something about fanfic and afterlife so bless u!!!! and im listening to the whole album on repeat and 물래 듣지 마요 HAS THE SOUNDEST TUNE EVER VOCAL TEAM SLAYING,,, WATCH BOOM BOOM ON YOUTUBE IF U HAVENT OK BYE


End file.
